


Dramatic Older Brother

by thesoundofnat



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper comes to yell at Blaine for not being invited to the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatic Older Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t be the only one who missed Cooper during the wedding.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

When Cooper heard that Kurt and Blaine had gotten married he was pissed. In fact, he was so pissed that he flew all the way from L.A. to Ohio just to give his brother’s head a slap. Literally.

“Ouch!” Blaine cried, backing away from him. “What was that for?”

“You know exactly what,” Cooper hissed, pushing past him and entering his apartment, observing the suitcases piled up in the hallway with a frown.

“I really don’t,” Blaine said, rubbing at his head. “Wait, what are you even doing here?”

“I came to yell at you for not inviting me to the wedding.” Cooper placed his own suitcase next to the others.

“You came just for that?” Blaine shut the door, taking a few steps closer to him. “I told you. It was very spontaneous.”

“Still,” Cooper snapped. “I’m your brother. I’ve been looking forward to your wedding ever since you first told me about Kurt.”

Blaine paused mid-step, his mouth falling open, but no words came out.

“This really hurt me, B,” Cooper mumbled. “I wanted to tell everyone embarrassing stories about you and dance with you and...just watch you get married to the love of your life.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said quickly. “I didn’t know how much it meant to you. But...like I said, it wasn’t planned. I wish you could’ve been there, though. I wanted you there.”

Cooper shook his head. “It’s okay. I’m overreacting. As usual. But tell me one thing.” He tilted his head. “Are you happy?”

Blaine smiled. “I am.”

“Good.”

“Yeah.” A pause, then, “So, are you staying for long? Because Kurt and I are actually leaving for our honeymoon in a few hours…”

“Oh, I’m coming with you.”

“You’re what?”

“If I couldn’t be at your wedding, you can bet your ass that I will be present at your honeymoon.”

“I’m not hearing this. I need to finish packing.” Blaine walked past him toward his bedroom, Cooper at his heels.

“But squirt, you owe me.”

“Go back to Hollywood, Coop.”

“Oh, I will. After the honeymoon.”

Blaine looked at the ceiling. “Why me?”

Cooper gave his back a slap. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

It took Blaine everything not to snort. “Oh, Coop.”


End file.
